striptease love
by McMuffin
Summary: House/Cuddy fic set after the season 4 finale. This is my version of season 5. And it's my first House fic... Enjoy! AU. Huddy with some Chameron.
1. One

**AN: My first House fic... Not too sure about it, but I hope you like it! :D Set after the season 4 finale**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all I own is my DVDs and my House stress ball :)**

* * *

Cuddy walked into House's room expecting him to be fast asleep. Instead she found him wide awake and extremely curious.

"You… Stayed with me when I was sick… You waited with me and you held my hand… Why?" House asked Cuddy before she could ask him how he was.

"Because…" She shook her head not wanting to explain.

"Why?!" He asked forcefully.

"Because… I care about you ok?!" She exclaimed.

House just nodded slightly and looked at her. She huffed.

"God! Why can't you ever have a normal reaction to what people say?!" She practically yelled, "Damnit house!"

"I… care about you too."

She looked up shocked, not sure that she had heard those words coming from House's mouth,

"What?!" She said barely louder than a whisper, all House did was smirk,

"Now I want a striptease like before!"

"Before…?"

"Oh right, it was a fantasy…" At this Cuddy raised an eyebrow,

"House?" she said sceptically.

"Tell ya later."

"Fine… But I'm still not stripping for you House!"

"C'mon, please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please? Please? Please!"

She sighed.

"Please?! Come on, I'm begging here! And you know I never beg!" House pleaded. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Fine… Because you begged…"

"Yes! And you know, you would sound really hot if you begged du-"

"No!" She hissed.

"Fine," he huffed, "But at least I get to see you strip!"

"Well this stripping thing has rules okay?"

"Okay… What are they?" House asked.

"I strip, you do your charts." Cuddy said. House bit his tongue to not retort back about _doing_ his charts because then she would never strip.

"What?! No! You strip. I'll only do charts if you up my Vicodin." He bartered.

"Only if you don't OD and you have to stick to the prescription!"

"Okay…" House waited for more rules, "So that's it? No wanting a date or anything?" he asked.

"No. I've had you crash my dates so no." Cuddy shook her head.

"Your dates are fun." House said.

"Not for me." Cuddy stated.

"Oh they are definitely for me." _Because I get to see your gorgeous face _he thought. Cuddy noticed the thinking look on his face,

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing… Just remembering a dream with your panties and whipped cream." House smirked.

"Ass!" She huffed and walked away saying, "Bye House."

"Bye." House said to her retreating figure.

Cuddy walked into her office and sat at her chair. She put her head in her hands confused at all the new emotions for House she was feeling. Were they new? Or simply hidden? She didn't know.

House was in his bed wondering exactly the same thing when all of a sudden he started to seize again.

* * *

The nurses ran in and stabilised him with the help of his team who arrived not a moment later. Cuddy was racing from her office to him, she ran up the stairs receiving strange looks from her staff but it was either that or wait for the elevators which could take god knows how long to get there.

She got to his room and he was flat lining. She was terrified and stood at the door numb with shock. Thirteen was shocking House's heart with the defibrillators, he wasn't responding and she looked freaked out. On the fourth jolt there was a heartbeat. Cuddy let out the breath she had been holding in and raced over to House holding his hand as the team checked his vitals. She hadn't noticed but there were tears flowing down her face. Cuddy was ignoring everyone else in the room until Kutner broke the silence,

"Everything seemed normal before… Why did it happen?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Taub said looking at House's monitors for a possible cause.

"I do!" Thirteen held up House's drip, "Empty. He… the nurse didn't give him his next dose…"

"WHAT?!" Cuddy screeched and stood up, still holding House's hand, "Find that nurse and fire her!!"

Kutner looked scared a her outburst,

"Okay." He nodded walking out to fulfil her request.

Then Thirteen's phone rang,

"Hello? Umm yeah… He flat lined… One of the nurses forgot to give him his meds… Yeah… Okay… You can if you want… Bye." She hung up the phone looking at Taub and Cuddy who seemed confused.

"Who was it?" Cuddy asked, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"It was Wilson." Thirteen explained. She and Taub decided to leave Cuddy with House and they went back to their office.

Cuddy sat back down next to House and held his hand even more tightly. She finally let the tears flow freely again, never had she known how much that arrogant ass meant to her until he had almost died right in front of her.

* * *

He opened his eyes and instantly Cuddy noticed,

"Hey you're awake!" she smiled

"Yeah… couldn't die on someone so beautiful ey?" _Did I just say beautiful? _He thought _Yes you idiot you did, because she IS beautiful_.

_Did he just say beautiful? I better say something before he thinks I'm mental._

"Thanks…" Cuddy said unsurely, House just smiled, yet another weird thing for him to do. Cuddy stared at him for a few more seconds before opening her mouth to speak,

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm alright." House grumbled, "Stupid nurses!"

"Y-you… Could hear us?" Cuddy asked him slightly shocked. House nodded whilst smirking.

"Yes. I could." He grinned, "I heard your mumblings to yourself about me and how I can't die on you," He paused, "and how you love me…"

Cuddy stared at him blushing as she was slightly embarrassed but also wondering what he would say next.

House stared right back at her unsure of what he would say next, the truth like he rarely said? Or a lie like always?

"And just so you know… I love you too." He smiled at her. So much for lying, maybe it just wasn't worth it to lie to her anymore.

Cuddy looked at him shocked that he would just admit it like that,

"House…" She leant forward and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was soft, they'd both yearned for it subconsciously all the years and they finally got to do it so they savoured it. Cuddy pulled back slightly looking into his eyes and saw that he indeed meant every word he said. House smiled a little and she smiled back at him, then he grinned.

"Now where's my striptease?" He asked cheekily expecting her to exclaim '_No!'_

Instead Cuddy stood up and went to the windows,

"It's right here baby." She smirked closing the curtains with one hand and undoing the top button of her shirt with the other.

**Review? :P**


	2. Two

**AN: okay okay, I said it was a oneshot... But after lots of people wanting me to continue... I have! :D not sure how often updates will be b/c at the moment I have no real plot LOL. Enjoy  
**

After their declarations of love, their pact for the stripping and House's realisation that he could in fact be a half-decent person, their week was spent with Cuddy visiting House every day to give him her striptease… Amongst other things.

Cuddy's daily stripteases were probably the most entertainment he got out of being in a hospital bed, and he had a very good memory of her shedding of clothes- How else would he get through the other 23hours that she wasn't in her underwear?

He remembered very well that on Monday she wore red lacy underwear, Tuesday it was pink lace, Wednesday was lace again- this time blue, Thursday was a change- it was the day of the polka dots, Friday was black and orange striped- no lace, but there was a G-String, Saturday she was wearing a very sexy purple bra… But he never got to see the panties because Wilson barged in.

_Curse that Wilson… He never knows the right time to show up. _House had thought to himself as Cuddy yelped and jumped onto the floor.

"Cuddy? What are… you and House?!" Wilson had exclaimed looking shocked, a nice change from his now common mopey sad look with the dreary eyes and the droopy hair.

Cuddy was attempting to put on her shirt, which she did and she stood up as she tucked it into her skirt.

"Yes Wilson, Cuddy and I…" House grinned, "Isn't it brilliant?"

Wilson just groaned in response to House's comments.

"So umm… Wilson… What are you doing here? What do you need?" Cuddy asked him.

"I'd uh… I'd like to come back to work…"

"Really? Are you sure… I mean-"

"Yes. I think it's what I need right now." He interrupted her.

"Okay… You can come back on Monday." She nodded.

"Uh thanks… You two can go back to uh, whatever that was you were doing." Wilson said backing out of the room. _I really should have knocked before I entered, knowing House when the blinds are closed and it's 9pm something like that would be happening._

* * *

House had spent the next ten minutes cursing Wilson, that is until Cuddy removed her shirt. House decided he really _really _liked the purple bra she was wearing that day… And Cuddy decided she really _really _liked his reaction to the purple bra.

Around midnight that night, the purple bra and matching purple panties were lying on the floor along with House's boxers, his hospital gown and Cuddy's clothes. She'd told him he would be able to leave the hospital in a few more days, which meant he was allowed to do other more fun activities than just watching the stripping.

He wrapped his arms around her waist subconsciously as he slept and a slight smile crept onto her face as she snuggled into his chest.

At 7AM House's team walked into the room to give House his daily checkup, they were all shocked to find Cuddy in the bed with House… But at least the sheets were pulled up.

"Oh my god." Thirteen and Kutner had exclaimed loudly until Taub clasped a hand over each of their mouths.

"Are you crazy?! We don't want them to know we know!" He hissed to them.

"Mwo wner mot crizy." Kutner said, his voice muffled by Taub's hand.

"Eww you got spit on my hand!" Taub wiped his hand on his jacket disgusted.

"Well don't call us crazy!" Thirteen hissed at him after pulling his hand off her face.

"Shhhhh!" Taub said to them.

"We're the ones being quiet!" Kutner hissed back.

"Hmmm…?" Cuddy said wriggling around and starting to wake up.

"Crap! Floor!" Thirteen said dropping and lying down on the floor, the other two followed suit.

Cuddy sat up in the bed, looking around at the walls before collapsing back in the bed with a sigh.

Thirteen made hand signals to the others, much like an army commando, she wanted them to move from behind the box the were behind to behind one of the medical carts a metre to their right- this way if Cuddy got out of the bed and left the room, she wouldn't see them.

They watched Cuddy lie in the bed a few more minutes over the top of the cart, when they saw her sit up they all ducked down again. They couldn't see her now but they could hear her,

"Shit! It's past 7!" She exclaimed.

They heard rustling and figured she was getting out of bed. Kutner was looking at her through a small gap in the carts. All of a sudden his jaw dropped and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. He made wild jabbing, pointing actions through the gap to where Cuddy would be.

Thirteen frowned, not understanding him. Taub looked through another gap in the carts and covered his eyes. Thirteen was still confused, she shoved Taub out of the way and looked through his gap to see Cuddy was… Naked!

Kutner was leering at her whilst she got dressed, oblivious to the three of them hiding in the corner, Thirteen was trying not to look but couldn't help herself, Taub still had his hands over his eyes.

Cuddy left the room and didn't notice them at all. Thirteen stood up slowly a few minutes later,

"Let's leave… And come back…" She whispered to the boys.

"Okay." The others agreed and they all stood up and were tiptoeing to the door when-

"I know you saw my girlfriend naked!" House had woken up.

Taub glanced across at Kutner, "Oh-oh." He said and then looked back at House.

"Yes oh-oh is just right… If she ever finds out you saw her naked, she _will_ make your lives hell… I propose a little deal." House smirked.

"A deal?" Thirteen asked.

"Uh huh." House grinned wickedly. Kutner looked worried, Taub did too but was trying to hide it, Thirteen did the best job of acting calm.

"You three do all my charting from the past year _and _my clinic duty for the next two months… And I won't tell Cuddy."

"What?!" Thirteen gasped and gave away her emotions.

"You heard me."

"_Two months _PLUS our own clinic duty?!" Taub said.

"Yep." House grinned, "Either that or Cuddy makes your life even worse…"

"That's not fair!" Kutner protested.

"Well life isn't fair. Get over it." House said gruffly, "And would you hurry up and do my check up so I can have some peace for my _General Hospital_?!"

"Um, yes. Right. Sorry House." Thirteen said as they hurried to take his stats.


	3. Three

**A/N: So sorry I took so long to post, i've been SUPER BUSY! I hope this chapter makes up for it LOL... Oh and I hope I get lots of reviews, I know at least 8 people are reading this fic b/c 8 people put it on alert last time LOL. (Not that I'm a review whore or anything...) :P  
**

Cuddy walked through the hallways trying to find House. She had checked the clinic and he wasn't there- not that she expected him to be there. She had looked in his office- he wasn't there, neither was his team. She walked into the nurses' lounge- he wasn't even in there watching TV! He wasn't in Wilson's office, the lab, the cafeteria or in the ER bugging the nurses.

She sighed and walked back to the clinic to see if any of Houses' team was working and if they knew where he was. When she looked at the log book, it said House had signed in 30minutes ago and had already seen 3 patients in exam rooms one, two and three. Cuddy was suspicious and knocked on exam room one to find Taub was in there writing on a chart.

"Taub! Where's House?" She asked sharply.

"Uhh…" Taub looked blank. She rolled her eyes exasperated, "Come with me!" She said.

They walked into exam room two where they found Thirteen was discharging a patient.

"Where is House?!" Cuddy yelled.

"Uhm… He was just here a minute ago…" Thirteen said looking guilty.

"Come with me!" Cuddy yelled again then looked at the patient, "She'll be back in a minute." They walked to exam room three. Cuddy knocked on the door loudly and the three of them barged in on Kutner doing a rectal exam. The patient turned to look at them annoyed,

"Can't I get _any _privacy?!" He said glaring at the doctors.

"Uhh… Sorry… Kutner we need you outside…" Cuddy said as she backed out and closed the door. Kutner nodded and about half a minute later he joined them outside.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Where is House?" Cuddy shrieked.

"Cafeteria." Kutner said matter-of-factly, but Cuddy knew he was lying.

"He is not! I just checked there! You're all covering for him! Doing his clinic duty! Doing his charts!" She yelled at them, "And you have to stop! He has to do his own work!" She huffed.

"Uh-" Taub started.

"Don't try to lie on behalf of him! You suck at lying!" That was directed at Taub, "You kinda suck too!" That was at Thirteen. "And you! You're… Actually pretty good." She said to Kutner who beamed happily.

"Um-" This time is was Thirteen who started.

"No more covering for him okay?!" Cuddy said.

"Okay… But today's the last day…" Kutner said before Thirteen could shut him up.

"The last day of what?" Cuddy said suspiciously.

"Of doing his work…" Kutner said again. Thirteen glared daggers at him.

"Why?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no reason." Thirteen said.

"Okay… Well… Go back to work!" Cuddy said sighing and turning away.

She walked through the glass doors into her office and to her desk. She swivelled her chair around and sat down expecting to sit on the leather but instead found herself in someone's lap.

"House!" She exclaimed.

"Back to House now, are we? No more Greg like last night…?" He teased her.

"Shut up! I'm mad at you!" She retorted.

"Why?" He grinned knowing the answer.

"Because your team is doing your work for you!" She exclaimed, "You broke our deal! You're supposed to do your work! Not your team!"

"Oh… You found out…" He mumbled.

"Yes! I did!" She paused, "But why is today the last day?"

"No reason…" He said airily.

"House!"

"Greg…" He corrected with a smirk.

"Shut up! And you're lying! Tell me!" She said frustrated.

"Mmm I like you being bossy…" He smirked again.

"Shut up and tell me!"

"You really want to know?" He grinned.

"Yes!" She shrieked.

"Really?" He asked her amused.

"YES GODDAMNIT!" She yelled at him.

"Sure?" He asked once more to tease her.

"Yes I'm fucking sure, House!" She said exasperatedly.

"Greg." He smirked.

"OH SHUT UP!" She yelled. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wellll… We kinda made a deal…" He said softly.

"Mmhm?" She mumbled, no longer so pissed off at him as he was kissing her neck- one of the un-House-like traits he displayed around her.

"They'd do my paperwork and clinic duty for a month if…"

"If?" She asked not really concentrating.

"If I didn't tell you they saw you naked 2 months ago…"

"Oh ok." She said more focused on his hands and what they were doing up her shirt.

"Wait… WHAT?!" She screeched.

"Uhm yes…" He said.

"When?!" She was blushing.

"2 days before I was discharged…"

"OMIGOD!" She squealed hiding her face in his chest.

House was grinning and had his arm around her when Cameron and his team walked through the first double glass doors to her office.

"Crap." Cuddy muttered as she had been staring out the doors. The others couldn't find out about the 2 of them, House had told them it was a one-off thing. They walked through the second glass doors.

"House! Let go of me!" Cuddy shrieked and tried to wriggle out of his grip, House caught onto what she was doing quickly.

No! I need more Vicodin!" He yelled and gripped her tightly. To the other four this looked like House had taken hold of Cuddy in order to get more medicine.

"Let go of me!" She said looking at the others pleadingly.

"House let go of her." Cameron said dryly.

"I need more Vicodin!" He said rolling his eyes as if he hadn't made his point clear.

"Fine! Then will you let go of me?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes!" He let go of her and they both stood up. She gave him his meds and he walked out pretending to swallow them. He'd actually been taking a lot less Vicodin since they're started dating. It was as if being happy (though he tried to hide the happiness) was relieving him of his pain. He didn't even usually take the full amount of his prescription now, most of it ended up down the drain.

He hid his smile as he walked past the clinic and back to his office, if the nurses caught him smiling they would surely suspect something… His precious reputation would be ruined!

* * *

Cuddy was sitting talking to House's team and Cameron now knowing why the team had been awkward around her for the past 2 months. She tried not to burst out laughing whilst Thirteen was talking- it was actually one of House's most clever plans as no-one would ever rat him out, they wouldn't want to talk to her.

Cameron was explaining something to her about one of the nurses in the ER behaving badly and being reported to have been drinking on the job by Taub and Kutner.

"I'll get people to keep an eye on her for the next few days and if she slips up she'll go on probation." Cuddy said.

"Okay." Cameron nodded, obviously happy with the outcome.

"So what was that with House?" Thirteen asked randomly.

"Uh… What do you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"With him holding you hostage for Vicodin?" Thirteen asked.

"I thought he was getting better with his addiction?" Kutner butted in.

"Oh…" Cuddy shrugged, "He's just being House."

"Mmm… But he's been acting happier lately…" Cameron said- Were they trying to hint at something?

"Yeah, I think because he finally got a plasma TV in his office!" Cuddy laughed, "Either that or there are new General Hospital episodes airing."

"Yeah probably." Thirteen said.

_Beep beep._

Cuddy's pager went off. She looked down at it, it was from House:

911 2160 831 5322. That meant it was an "Emergency" in room 2160 and the 831 meant I love you. She rolled her eyes at the last part- 5322 meant "sex". The others eyed her strangely.

"I've gotta take this." She said getting up and walking out of her office with a grin on her face.

**Review? :D**


	4. Four

**A/N: Okay, well this chapter is kinda a filler... But w/e it's either this, or you wait till my muse grants me some better writing (which could be weeks!) Oh... And I have a hidden message via House. r-r-Review! :P  
**

"House! What are you doing? Our patient is dying!" Thirteen exclaimed as she and the rest of his team walked into his office.

"Oh not much." He said glancing back down at the booklet he was reading and smiled a little.

"You look happy… Too happy…" Kutner said suspiciously.

"Mmhmm." House said boredly.

"The question is… Why is he happy?" Taub asked.

"No the question is, what the hell is he reading that's making him so goddamn smiley?" Thirteen exclaimed.

"I am not smiley!" House said trying to cover up the grin on his face.

"You are too!" Kutner said.

"Back to my question, _why _is he happy?" Taub asked.

"No reason." House said gruffly.

"Maybe Cuddy and him are together?" Thirteen said.

"Ew. As if." House said, "She's with Wilson I think."

"What?!" Gasped Kutner.

"They are?!" Said Taub simultaneously. House nodded at them.

"Oh yes, they went to dinner together last night, at a very romantic place…" He said.

"So Wilson's moving on… That's good." Thirteen smiled.

"It is." House said now ignoring them and reading his booklet.

"Now back to _my _question! What is he reading?" Thirteen asked.

"Nothin." House said.

"I have no idea, not our _patient's file _that's for sure." Taub huffed.

"Hm, it says _Reviews _at the top." Kutner mused as he looked at the paper.

"Reviews… For what?" Thirteen asked.

"For my article I just published." House said dryly.

"_You _published an article? What about?" Kutner said incredulously.

"About incredibly annoying and nosey teams who always butt into other people's business." House glared at all of them.

"Oh." Thirteen said softly.

House was now concentrating on his reviews again with a smile playing on his lips.

"Reviews are making you happy?" Kutner asked. House glared up at him slowly,

"If I tell you will you go away? And didn't you say our patient was dying?" He exclaimed.

"Yes." Kutner nodded.

"Yes, reviews make me happy. Ask any author, reviews keep them writing. Now GO AWAY!" He yelled.

The team retreated and House went back to reading his reviews of his article.

* * *

_Bzz Bzz_

Cuddy's phone started to vibrate on her desk, she looked at the caller ID, House.

"Hey." She said picking up.

"_Hello. So I hear you're dating Wilson now."_ Came House's voice from the other end of the line.

"What?!" She exclaimed confused.

"_My team seems to think so."_

"Why?" She was confused.

"_Because I told them that…"_

"What! Why the hell would you do that, Greg?" She practically yelled down the phone.

"_Calm down, geez woman. They wanted to know if we were a couple, so I told them that." _House said. She could tell he was smirking on the other end.

"Argh!" She huffed, "Why Wilson?!"

"_First name I could think of… Plus you two did go out to dinner the other night."_

"Yeah, only to work out his department's renovations!"

"_Whatever." _House replied.

"Argh! You're so annoying!" Cuddy groaned.

"_You love me." _He said.

"Yes I do, but you're still annoying!"

"_Mmhmm, meet me for lunch at one?" _He asked.

"Are you asking me out, Dr. House?" She said playfully.

"_I think I am, Dr. Cuddy."_ She laughed.

"See you then." She said hanging up.

She glanced at the clock, forty minutes until she had to meet him. She then looked at her huge stack of paperwork and figured she could try to get through as much of that as possible. She was still smiling from when he made her laugh, she was really happy with him. They'd been together almost five months now, and it was great.

"Hmm… Assessment papers…" She mused pulling the first one from the pile, it was time to do her yearly assessments of her staff.

* * *

It was ten minutes until she had to meet House for lunch and she had worked through about eight of her staff members' assessments.

"Lawrence Kutner." She said reading the next name from the list. What could she say about him? Apart from the fact that he always asked inappropriate questions, was a bit of an iconoclast and had seen her naked, he was actually a pretty good doctor. She wrote down what she thought about him and then moved on to the next one.

"Dr. Remy Hadley." What was with all of House's team being in order? It was in alphabetical order- or so she had thought, it seemed not. She wrote about Dr. Hadley, aka Thirteen.

_Thirteen is level headed, bright, enthusiastic and generally not afraid to speak up when she thinks she is right. She has good relationships with patients and, isn't judgmental. She thoroughly thinks through her diagnoses and she seems to have a good relationship with her boss, Dr. House. _

That was when Cuddy started to think about House and herself.

_Dr. House likes Dr. Huddy and would recommend her to many hospitals as a great doctor to be dating._

She then looked at what she had written.

"Fuck!" She gasped when she saw she had started to write her own name and not anything about Thirteen.

"Shit shit shit shit shit…" She said getting out the correction tape and starting to white out what she had written. She didn't notice House enter her room and she was still muttering curses to herself.

"Lost concentration did you?" House smirked standing against her door frame as he saw her holding the correction tape. She gasped slightly when he spoke and looked up at him.

"N-no…" She tried to lie, "Just made a little error…"

"Uhuh, _little _error… That's why you were whiting out the whole line?" He smirked.

"Greg! I was not!" She glared at him slightly.

"Mmhmm sure you weren't… C'mon, let's go to lunch." He said walking over to her desk.

"Ok." She smiled and walked around to him. He kissed her on the cheek,

"So I'm sick of cafeteria food, want to go to that deli a few blocks from here?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review? x**


	5. Five

**A/N: So I know I'm always begging you for reviews... The review-whore apologizes... But I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic so far, you keep me happy, and when I'm happy I get inspired. So this chapter's dedicated to all of you! :)**

**Oh & last update for about a week and a half... Promise I'll have something nice & long for you though. :)**

House barged into Cuddy's office, regardless of the fact that her blinds were down and both doors were shut. To anyone else it would have looked empty but House knew she was in her office as her car was outside… That and she had stayed the night at his place- as per usual. It was always either his place of her place, but they'd come to work separately.

"So I was thinking we should move in together." He said as he opened the door and flicked on a light with his cane, revealing Cuddy standing near her desk in the middle of changing outfits.

"Greg!" She exclaimed, "I'm getting changed!"

"Yeah, well, I saw it all last night." He smirked.

"But this is work! Not home!" She screeched, pulling a shirt over her head to hide her bra. She didn't have any clean clothes at his apartment but she had a change of clothes at work- otherwise she would be wearing the same clothes as the day before.

"So?" He grinned at her, "You look hot." He said randomly as she pulled on a skirt over her panties.

"Thanks…" She said sitting down to put on her heels, "So, what did you want?" She asked him.

"You really weren't listening were you?" He grinned.

"Uh… No I was too preoccupied with someone barging into my office and saying they wanted to move in together whilst I was almost naked!" Then her face softened as she realised what he had actually said. She stepped closer to him so they were about a foot apart, "Wait… You want to move in together?"

"Uhh, isn't that what I just said?" House teased.

"Shut up… But really… You do? You? Greg House want to move in… Actually move in with your girlfriend… You-"

"Lisa…" House grinned and cupped her face, "I may be an ass, but I still love you… and I do want to move in together."

"Um… Ok." That was all she could say.

"Good, now that that's settled-"

"Wait! Where will we live?" She asked.

"Geez woman!" He rolled his eyes, "How long does it take for you to get on with the stripping?!"

"Greg." She said seriously, "I am not stripping for you. Well, not until we figure this out."

He sighed, "Fine." He said and walked over to her chair, plopping himself into it.

"Okay… Well there is no way we're living at your apartment." She said.

"Ew. As if." House wrinkled up his nose, "Why would you suggest something like that? My place is disgusting." He said.

"Then why the hell do you live there?" She exclaimed. He shrugged,

"I'm too lazy to get another place."

She rolled her eyes and went to sit on his lap.

"Okay so not your place… My place?"

"No." He said straight away.

"Why not?!" She exclaimed again, turning in his lap to look at him.

"Because…" He said simply.

"This better not just be a 'because we're not living at your place we can't live at mine' thing…" She said.

"It's not… For once it's not." He grinned, "Your neighbours hate me."

"So?" She said, "They hate me too."

"Yeah but I mean they really _really _hate me." He smirked.

"Greg… What'd you do?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I maybe… Kinda… Put them through unnecessary rectal exams when the husband was sick…" He smirked.

"House!" She exclaimed once again.

"Greg…" He corrected her- she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, habit."

He smirked at her,

"Well… I guess I can forgive you… if you strip for me."

"Once we sort this out, then I'm all yours…" She grinned.

"Okay then, well… How about we go buy a new place, I'll sell my apartment… You sell your house…" He suggested wrapping his arms around her waist.

"W-Would…" Her eyes widened, "Could we really do that?"

"Of course we could…" House smiled at her, it was times like these hen he really did seem like a different person, "I'm yours Lisa Cuddy… And your mine… And we're going to get our own place, alright?"

"Ok." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Good now that that's settled-"

"Yes, stripping I know… But you're stripping too…" She grinned evilly at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I can deal with that." He smirked and chucked his cane on the floor.

* * *

"House, you coming to discuss those tax files?" Cuddy asked sharply as she walked into his office where he was currently talking to his team.

"Yes Sir!" He saluted her with a smirk on his face, "I mean Ma'am… Or is it Sir? I really can't tell these days…"

"House! Now!" She almost yelled.

"Coming, coming…" He got up and followed her out of his office.

They always did things like that so nobody else would know they were dating- he would tease her or mock her and she would yell at him, the rest of the staff were used to it and didn't think anything of it.

They weren't really going to discuss tax files over lunch, but potential houses for them to buy. They walked into the cafeteria, bantering about something or other and went to the line. House did his sneaky hide-the-t-bone-steak-underneath-lots-of-salad trick whilst Cuddy actually paid the full price for her sandwich and apple juice.

Going over to a table in the corner, Cuddy pulled out a file marked _Confidential _so anyone who looked at them would think they were discussing important hospital business.

House started cutting at his T-bone,

"So what am I looking at?" He asked as she pushed a newspaper in front of him with a few houses circled.

"That one there is the 3-bedroom, two storey house on Montgomery St." She pointed at one of the circled houses.

"_Three_ bedrooms?" He grinned, "That means two kids…"

She blushed slightly and opened the lid of her orange juice bottle.

"Hey…" House said and she looked up, "I wouldn't mind having two little twerps running around." He grinned.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He smiled at her- this was another of his un-House-ish moments.

"Okay… Well… This one's the house on…" She continued to point out houses to him, they would go and visit them all on the weekend.

* * *

"Hey House! Can I come round to your apartment tonight?" Wilson asked House as he walked up to him in the hallway.

"Um… No." House said.

"Why not? You came round to my place last night!"

"So? No." House said.

"Give me one good reason why." Wilson persisted.

"Uhh… Because I sold the apartment?" House said- Wilson laughed.

"Ha. Very funny, House. Now seriously, one good reason."

"That is my reason."

"Uh. What?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah… Sold it."

"Why?!" Wilson exclaimed, "And where the hell are you living?"

"Lisa and I got our own place." House said walking away from Wilson.

Wilson stood there puzzled, then figured it out,

"WHAT?! YOU AND…" He raced over to House, "You and _Cuddy?"_

"Ya-huh, that's what I said." House grinned.

"Omigod! Why didn't you tell me?" Wilson exclaimed.

"Because… You're nosy and just sounded like a girl." House joked, "Now go away. I'm tired and going to sleep in my office

* * *

**You know what I'm asking for... :P**


	6. Six

**The long awaited chapter 6! Enjoy! :)**

House walked into Cuddy's office and poked at her sleeping figure with his cane. She was sleeping amongst stacks of files and charts.

"Urg…" She mumbled incoherently and pushed his cane away.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead!" He said in a singsong voice, if anyone else heard, they'd think House had been taken over by aliens or something.

"Mph?" She opened her eyes, squinting at the bright lights overhead, "Oh… hey." She said when she saw House.

"Hey." He walked around to her side of the desk, "It's 2 o'clock."

"It is?" She mumbled and sat up wiping her eyes, "What's 2 o'clock?"

"We're going house-hunting remember?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah!" She said standing up, "I just need a coffee."

"Great! You go get a coffee; I'm going to get my gun. Meet you in the lobby in ten?" He said.

"What! What do you need a gun for?" Cuddy exclaimed, turning to look at him in horror.

"Well we're going house-hunting aren't we?" He smirked.

"Well in that case, I'll be shooting you." She smirked back.

* * *

"How about the one on Flitcher St?" The sales lady asked.

"No." House said flat out.

"Why not?" Cuddy poked him.

"That street has a stupid name." He said.

"Greg! You can't decide where to live based on the _name _of the street!" Cuddy exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Yes I can! Plus that's a two storey house, didn't we tell you we wanted a one storey?" He said to the sales lady.

"Oh… Yes… Sorry." She said when he glared at her.

"Erm, what about that other house on Montgomery St? That was one storey and looked nice." Cuddy suggested.

"Oh! What a lovely idea! Let's go there!" The lady said and walked off in front of them. House rolled his eye and pulled faces behind her back, making Cuddy swat him lightly.

"You're acting like a 2 year old!" She hissed. He just grinned and squeezed her arm with a smirk.

* * *

"Urgh! What time is it? It's been hours!" House groaned as they looked at their third potential house.

"It's only 3." Cuddy said.

"What?! Only one hour?!" He exclaimed and banged his head on the wall of what was the kitchen.

"Um, excuse me sir, please don't do that, it could damage the wall… And hurt your head." Miss Perky said.

"I'm aware of that, I _am _a doctor." House said making her smile widely at them and continue the tour.

"Does Miss Perky ever get mad?" He whispered to Cuddy.

"Stop calling her that!" She whispered back.

"This is the first of the bedrooms…" Miss Perky started.

"Ugh! It's tiny!" House exclaimed.

"Oh… Well this is only the spare room…"

"How do you expect us to let our guests stay in this crappy room?" House asked.

"Erm-"

"I have to agree with him on this one…" Cuddy said.

"Okay! Next house?" She asked them.

"Good idea!" House said sarcastically.

* * *

"Wow…" Gasped Cuddy as they walked up the path to the 4th house. The front garden was big, and the house was by far the nicest looking on the outside. House was still sceptical though.

"Don't speak too soon." He muttered.

Cuddy rolled he eyes and they walked up the front steps. It was a brownstone one-storey house, which was on a large plot of land. Miss Perky opened the front door to the house and the couple followed her.

"Wow." House said.

"Told ya." Cuddy smirked.

They'd walked into a big open lounge room with the hallway to the kitchen and the bedrooms off to the left. The 3 bedrooms each had bathrooms and they went to the kitchen where of to the right was the dining room. There was a study coming off the dining room and a currently empty room next to that. The dining room and the kitchen were joined by open space and out from the dining room was the backyard, which was even bigger than the front yard. After walking around the backyard for a while they went back into the house where they found another room which was at the moment another mini lounge room.

It was ironic that earlier that day they'd been looking at another house in this street, when their perfect house was only 4 doors down. This house was even better than the other one, plus it was one storey no two.

"Wow." Cuddy said again, it seemed to be the only word she could say lately.

"I take it you like it?" The sales lady asked.

"Mmhmm." House nodded and looked at Cuddy who was smiling.

"We'll buy this one." Cuddy said and House nodded.

"Great! I'll get the paperwork to you ASAP!" Miss Perky smiled.

"Thankyou." Cuddy said.

* * *

"So… We have our own place now." Cuddy smiled leaning against House on his couch.

"Yeah, we do." He said playing with a strand of her hair. She sighed, "No more dingy apartment."

"Hey!" House said, then smirked, "No more evil neighbours."

"Mmm…" She nodded; House was about to kiss her when his phone ringing interrupted them.

"Hello?" He asked gruffly.

"House!" Wilson's voice came from the other end of the line, "Where are you?"

"Home." House said.

"Cuddy is going to have your head on a stick!" Wilson exclaimed.

"She's here with me." House smirked.

"Oh… Enjoying your new place?" Wilson asked.

"We only bought it last week." House chuckled, and Cuddy seemed confused.

"WHAT?! You told me TWO WEEKS ago you had a new house!" Wilson shrieked.

"Mmm that was pretty funny, you sounded like a girl…" House chuckled, "I just didn't want you eating my food." House grinned at Cuddy.

"House!" Wilson said frustrated.

"Oh get over it Jimmy… How's your day going? My team up to anything?"

"They're all in the clinic." Wilson said.

"Exxxxxcelent." House smirked and hung up on Wilson, "Now where were we?" He said kissing Cuddy, "I believe, for me cooking you that amazing dinner last night, you owe me a striptease…"

"I sure do." Cuddy laughed and wiggled away from him on the couch, undoing the zip on her skirt as she stood up.

* * *

"House isn't coming in today." Wilson said reporting back to House's team.

"Why not?" Thirteen asked curiously.

"He can't be bothered." Wilson shrugged.

"Lazy ass… I wish we could stay at home when we wanted." Kutner said.

"Well we can't." Taub said, "Is there anything House would like us to do?"

"Erm, no… Just, catch up on paperwork or something." Wilson suggested.

"How is House getting away with this?" Thirteen asked.

"He's House." Wilson said simply.

"Cuddy will kill him…"

"Actually Cuddy's home sick." Wilson said.

"Really? Okay…" Kutner said looking slightly wide-eyed.

House's team walked off together, contemplating whether House and Cuddy were an item and both taking the day off, or whether Wilson and Cuddy were an item and that's how Wilson knew she was sick before anyone else did.


	7. Seven

**So this hasn't been proof read or anything, but I thought I should update before I go away for 3 weeks! :D Enjoy!**

"Liiiisssaaaa… We don't need _three _couches do we?" House groaned as she ticked off yet another couch on their order form.

"Mmm we do. Two for the lounge room, one for the mini lounge room… Oh! We need another for the study!" She laughed and ticked another box. House groaned and banged his head on the kitchen table.

They'd moved into their new house a few days ago, and so far only had the essentials in it. They had House's dingy sofa and armchair, but they both agreed they needed new furniture. Most of their items they'd agreed to keep, either permanently or until their new stuff arrived. The rest of their items they agreed to chuck out now.

"Don't be so whiney." She laughed and checked over her couches selection again.

"But you've been choosing things for _hours _and forcing me to sit next to you…" He groaned.

"It has not been hours, one maybe but not hours… And who says I'm forcing you to stay?" She said sweetly. His head shot up and his eyes widened,

"So I can go?!"

"Hm. You make it sound like you hate being here with me." She teased.

"No no no, I love being with you… I just hate…" He paused, "_Furniture shopping_." He added the last part with as much disdain as he could muster. She laughed as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm going bowling with Wilson, we're starting up our monthly tournament again with Chase and Foreman…" He grinned.

"Oh god, not that again… Okay shoo, leave, let me get back to this _without _your whining."

She heard him walk down the hall to the front door, and the subtle creak of the front door as it opened, then.

"_I do not whine!"_

Before the door closed. She chuckled and went back to her furniture shipment form.

.xXXXx.

"Honey I'm home!" House joked as he walked in through the front door.

"Hey…" Cuddy called tiredly from the couch where she had been reading a book, "How was bowling?"

"Eh, it was alright." House shrugged, usually he would brag about winning, or groan about his leg hurting, which made him lose, but he did neither tonight which was strange. "What did you get up to without me? More furniture?"

"Mmhmm… Got everything we need… Then read my book." She smiled up at him.

"Sounds… Fun." He laughed and sat down next to her.

Cuddy put her book down on the coffee table and leaned against House.

"So everything should arrive next week…"

"That's good." House smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him, "I love you."

"I-I love you too." She smiled, it was unusual for him to randomly tell her he loved her, but it was incredibly sweet when he did.

"So what happens in the book you're reading?" He asked her.

"Well… There's this girl, who is involved with a man, who is lying to her about his identity, he is really the prince of the country, and she can never know he is prince unless they get married. Problem is, her parents don't know she's seeing him, and have betrothed her to another man…" She rambled on and on about her book, not really paying attention to what House was actually doing until she felt something cool on her finger. She looked down and gasped.

"Lisa… Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh my god… Yes!" She exclaimed and turned around to kiss him, "I love you!"

"I love you too." He smiled at her, looking down at the diamond ring he had placed on her finger.

In true House fashion, he had done this so unpredictably, and had managed to shock her. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and he looked at her concerned.

"I'm just… So happy!" She smiled and kissed him again before biting her lip softly, "Greg?"

"Yeah?" He asked, noting the change of tone in her voice.

"I… I'm pregnant."

"Oh… My god…" House seemed shocked, Cuddy bit her lip, worried about what he would say next.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He grinned at her and kissed her, "The first twerp." He joked, making her laugh and rest her head on his chest.

"So um… Does this mean we have to tell everyone now?" Cuddy asked him tentatively.

"I guess." He grinned, "We've been hiding this almost six months now."

"Okay." She said softly.

They lay together peacefully for a few more minutes until House broke the silence,

"So… Think this baby began from one of your lovely stripteases?" He joked.

"Ha! Maybe." She laughed and reached down to intertwine their hands.

* * *

"Is that?"

"No way."

"Yes way! So is!"

"Really? Who to?"

"Is she?"

"Omigosh is Cuddy engaged?!" Thirteen sidled up to Kutner and Taub who were gossiping with House's old team.

"Uhh yeah she is." Kutner said.

"How do you know that?" Cameron asked.

"Have you _seen _the rock on her finger?!" Chase said gesturing at Cuddy who was standing at the nurses' station reading some files.

"Hmm… I wonder who it's to?" Taub asked.

As they were wondering this House walked up behind Cuddy and placed two hands on her waist.

"Is that my patient's file?" He asked her over her shoulder, she turned to look up at him, smiling brightly.

"Yes it is." She closed it and handed it to him, "Here you go."

"Thankyou." House said pecking her on the lips and turning to walk towards his gawking teams.

"Wha-" House cut off Chase.

"Yes we're engaged, now quit staring and get back to work!" He barked at them.

**What do you think? Oh & That was the 2nd last chapter, next one is last, then... WHO WANTS AN EPILOGUE?**


	8. Eight

**Hey! Guess what? I'm alive! I know it's been over a month since my last update (apologies) but I do have for you a chapter that is 1.5x longer than usual _AND _has flashbacks to a great Huddy episode (Airborne). Enjoy this chap! The epilogue will be coming... well no promises on how long, I guarantee it WILL BE COMING though. I'll write it whenever I get a break in my super hectic life. Enjoy! :D  
**

House and Cuddy were lying together on the couch, Cuddy was just over three months into her pregnancy and a slight bump was showing, she was resting against his chest.

"So, think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Cuddy asked.

"Well I'd like a boy-" House smirked.

"Of course you would." She rolled her eyes.

"_But _a girl would be nice too." He said, "Woman you keep cutting me off!" He joked.

"Watch it mister." She turned on her side and slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Oi!" He laughed and drew her close to him.

"You brought it upon yourself… insulting your pregnant fiancé." She sat up and glared at him.

"I wasn't insulting you, I was merely stating the facts. It's what I do everyday as a doctor." He smirked.

"Smartass." She muttered.

"Hypocr-"

"Do you _want _my hormones to go into overdrive? Because I swear they will if you keep taunting me! I will seriously start yelling at you if you do that Gregory House. I don't want to but I will because I'm pregnant and that's your fault and now you're insulting me and making me want to call you a bastard!" She ranted.

House chuckled at her rant and pulled her down on top of him and kissed her on the lips softly.

"I'd say your hormones are already in overdrive… I'm surprised no one at work has guessed you're pregnant considering the size of your br… brain." He stopped himself just in time and she looked at him warningly,

"Lucky." She said.

He chuckled again and pulled her down to lie on top of him.

"Greg!" She squealed.

"Yes?" He asked her. She glared at him darkly and he just kissed her lips.

.xXx.

"Wow." Kutner said leaning back in his chair, his arms folded, as he said this.

"Wow is right… he looks…" Taub agreed, craning his neck.

"Happy." Foreman finished for them.

"Wow." Kutner said, his chair now balancing just on its two back legs.

"Is there anything wrong with him being happy?" Thirteen exclaimed, shutting the chart she was trying to read.

"No, but he's… House." Kutner said.

"So? It doesn't matter if he's House!" Thirteen cried out.

"No, but it does make this all the more interesting." Taub replied.

"Yeah because it's sooo-"

"Are they kissing?" Kutner interrupted Thirteen's sarcasm.

"I think they might be." Foreman said.

"Wow…" Kutner leaned back even further to see them more clearly through the glass. Foreman eyed his teetering chair wearily,

"Watch it or you're going to-"

Kutner fell backwards.

"Fall." Foreman finished. Kutner was rubbing his head and Thirteen and Taub were smirking.

"What the hell is going on out here? Haven't you bunch of idiots come up with a diagnosis yet?" House growled as he walked from his office into the conference room.

"Um." Thirteen bit her lip.

"I take that as a no? Well get back to it you dumbasses, and next time fall quietly okay Kutner?" House said.

House walked back into his office and went right back to sitting with Cuddy on his lap, discussing things with her and completely ignoring the face that he had a patient and that they were supposed to be working together on the case.

His team tried to work on diagnosing, but mostly just stared at the couple, still in disbelief about them. About half an hour later House and Cuddy walked back into the room announcing they were going to have lunch and if the team didn't have a good diagnosis they would be punished… well, cane-battered as House had put it.

.xXx.

"So how's your mayo-cheese-tomato-pickle-lettuce-ketchup-beef-mustard-olive-ham-avocado-carrot toasted sandwich?" House asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. It's good. I can't help it I like to eat weird food now."

House chuckled and bit into his normal ham and cheese sandwich.

"How is your ham and cheese sandwich?" She asked.

"Very good thankyou." House smiled.

"So do you think your team got any work done today?" Cuddy asked.

"No." He scoffed, "They were too busy staring at us."

"That… was kinda creepy. Can you teach your team to be un-creepy?" She asked.

"No, they're all creeps, waaay too much effort to try and teach them to be un-creepy." Cuddy glared slightly. "Well, I guess I could try to make them less creepy."

"Good." Cuddy said. House now realised that when she appeared to be a bit random it was her hormones, and he had gotten used to her being random and moody so far. Cuddy bit into her sandwich and was staring at it intensely.

"Honey?" House asked her.

"I think this would be good with some pineapple slices in it…" She mused.

"I don't think they have any." House said.

"B-but I want so-"

Cuddy was cut off by her cell phone ringing; House gestured for her to answer it.

"_Hello? Dr. Cuddy speaking…" _She automatically switched back to professional mode,_ "yes… no, not this year… no. Really? I didn't get- you have? Okay? Yes he could. Of course, yes…"_

House tuned out of listening to her side of the phone call and went back to eating his sandwich. About five minutes later Cuddy finished the call.

"What was that all about?" House asked.

"Um. Well you're going to Singapore for the Annual Pandemics Symposium again."

"What?! You know how boring that was!" He exclaimed.

"Yes well the hospital needs someone to go."

"'Someone', there are a lot of 'someones' around here." He smirked.

"Someone as in an attending with a good reputation as a doctor… and I can't go because I'm pregnant and it could be a health risk."

House looked at her expression and stopped smirking.

"Okay I'll go." He said smiling at her a little, "But I don't like to leave you…"

She smiled softly at her when he said that.

"Thankyou." She said, "You'll have to leave in two days, and get back 4 days after that."

"Okay that's not as long as last time… two weeks was insane!"

Cuddy chuckled and hid her face behind her arm, pretending to be wiping a crumb from around her mouth but House didn't buy it. He looked at her confused,

"Okay so last time we didn't really have to go for two weeks… I just wanted to torture you so we did."

"What?!" His jaw dropped, "Well at the first class return was good."

"That was mean." She said laughing, "Plus I was sick."

"Well you weren't really _sick_…"

"Well no… but I felt like I was."

"Mass hysteria." House smirked.

"Shut up. I felt like I was dying… stupid patient with the bends." She muttered under her breath.

"Well I switched with you!" He retorted.

"Yeah, and I got a puking guy." She said.

"Your breasts were firm." He said randomly.

"Greg!" She glared.

"May I just say I would've never let you die?" House added.

"Good to know." She said pausing and shaking her head, "God that was awful, I was so sure it was Meningococcus. You know I think being angry at you was what got me through most of that…"

"Really? I'm glad you think that… though I never got to find out if your were lifeguard Cuddy or not." He smirked.

"Oh shut up! You know now!"

"Mmm I don't think I can remember, care to remind me?" He winked at her.

She laughed and placed her unfinished roll on her plate and then stood up from the table,

"Coming?" She asked him.

House stood up faster than she would have thought possible considering his leg.

.xXx.

A week later, House had returned from Singapore without any potential epidemics on the plane. He had slept off his jet lag now and he and Cuddy were waiting for her first ultrasound, which Dr. Cameron would be performing.

"Hey you two!" Cameron said walking up to them in the hallway.

"Hey." Cuddy smiled and hugged her when she reached them.

"I'm so excited, are you excited?" Cameron grinned.

"Yes!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"So how've you been this week? I've barely seen you." Cameron said opening the door to the exam room. House watching the two women strangely and not caring they were practically ignoring him.

"I know, I know, Al, I'm sorry about that." Cuddy said, "I've been good, apart from Greg having to go to Singapore."

"How was that?" Cameron asked House.

"Fine." House shrugged, and Cuddy rolled her eyes at his short answer.

"He had a good time and added to his ever-growing source of knowledge about pandemics and epidemics." Cuddy explained.

"Ohhkay." Cameron laughed, "Up on the bed Lis."

Cuddy hoped up on the bed and lay down when all of a sudden House exclaimed.

"So it's Cameron who's your secret friend!"

"What?" Cameron seemed confused.

"She is not my "secret friend". We're friends, there's no secret." Cuddy laughed.

"Mmhmm that's why you didn't tell me about your new BFFL?" House said and Cameron laughed.

"What does BFFL even mean?" She looked at Cuddy who shrugged.

"Geez you need to get with it!" House joked.

"Stop being an idiot." Cuddy laughed and House walked over beside her.

"Sorry honey." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"So you ready?" Cameron asked with a smile on her face.

"Yep." Cuddy said.

Cameron slipped on the gloves and turned on the monitor, picking up the ultrasound transducer probe and applying gel to it. She lifted up Cuddy's shirt above her bellybutton.

"So this might be a little cold…" She said placing it on Cuddy's stomach.

"Just a little." Cuddy laughed.

"Mmm…" Cameron smiled and glided the transducer to the right place, "Just finding the foetus…"

All three of them were staring at the monitor as Cameron moved the probe over Cuddy's stomach. Then all three of their mouths dropped open in shock.

"What!"

"Oh my-"

.xXx.

**So what is it? Is the baby sick? Is the baby DEAD? :O Am I that cruel to kill off their unborn baby?! Find out in the epilogue.**

**Oh & if I do decide that their baby turns out healthy, what do you want? A boy or a girl? :D**


	9. Epilogue

**Mmkay, so here's the final chapter. This one's dedicated to my good friend Icecreamandsprinkles. Tis her birthday today, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ... and wow, for once I updated within a week! :O So to all my reviewers, thank you for all your kind words about my story. I know I don't update nearly as often as I should, but I'm glad you've all stuck with it.  
Oh & I'm surprised so many of you thought what you did... LOL. I'm not really a cruel person haha.  
x McMuffin**

**And for the last time in this fic, Enjoy! :D**

.xXx.

"Carson James put down that cane!" Cuddy stood with her hands on her hips as her son screeched to a halt in the dining room and turned around to face her.

"But mooooom-"

"Where did you get that from anyway?" Cuddy asked firmly.

"Me and Jake were just looking in the cupboard and we found it! It's pretty cool, isn't it mom?!" He talked very rapidly and waved the cane around as he talked.

"I guess it is… why don't you and Jake take it out the back okay?" She suggested.

"Okaayy! We are going to play pirates and we're making Lee-Lee walk off the plank!" He seemed very proud of that last fact.

"As long as your plank is NOT as high as last time, then okay." Cuddy said, "And don't pick on your sister!"

"Mom we're not picking on her! She has to be the damsel in distress!" He shouted and waved the cane again.

"Watch it kiddo!" Chase said, ducking under the cane as he made his walked in from the back door.

"Sorry R-Dawg!" Carson replied and before his mom could scold him any more he ran outside.

Cuddy rolled her eyes exasperated and Chase grinned at her,

"So Al was saying she has something to tell you outside…" He said, "House and I are going to start the barbeque."

"Okay, thanks." Cuddy stepped outside to find Cameron on one of the lounges outside.

Cuddy had turned out to be pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl, but they weren't identical. She and House had agreed to give the kids his last name if she could choose their first and middle names. House couldn't think up any names other than ridiculously long, common, or stripper sounding names.

She'd chosen the name Carson James for their son, one because she liked the name, and two because James was also Wilson's name, and he was House's best friend. Their daughter was called Leah Anne because it was a pretty name, and it happened to suit her perfectly.

Carson was a loud, energetic and exuberant boy, with floppy light brown hair and blue eyes like his father, but also his expressions sometimes seemed more like his mother than his father. When he laughed, he laughed like she did with his whole face lighting up.

Leah on the other hand looked a lot like her mother, almost identical to Cuddy as a child… minus the dodgy haircuts of the past. She wasn't as noisy as her brother, but once she got going she could chat forever and ever. She was seventeen minutes older than her brother, and took great pride in being 'older' than him, and making sure that every chance she had to tell him that, she did.

When Cuddy was around 7 months pregnant, Cameron and Chase had found out Cameron was expecting. Exactly 6 months after Cuddy had her kids, Cameron gave birth to her son Jacob Cameron Chase. Jake and Carson got along really well, they were best friends, and both of them liked to band together against Leah, not that Leah really minded, she would wrestle them back.

.xXx.

"Hey G-Dawg!" Jake yelled to his best friend's dad.

"Yeah J-Dawg?" House called back to Jake, with a grin on his face.

"Did this used to be _your_ cane? 'Cuuuuuz it says HOUSE on it!" Jake ran over from the other end of the yard over to where Chase and House were barbequing.

"Uh…" House turned around to look at Jake who was standing holding his old cane with flames on the bottom, and wearing a pirate hat on his head. "Yeah it did."

'Why did you need a cane?" Jake asked, "Did you use it as a sword?"

"Not exactly." House chuckled, "You know my bad leg?"

"Yup." Jake nodded.

"Well I used to-"

"He used to have the cane to poke his team with!" Carson yelled as he ran over to them.

"No…" House laughed.

"He needed it to walk." Chase said, turning from the barbeque to join in with the conversation.

"By why dad?" Carson asked, bouncing on his feet as he spoke.

"Because my bad leg was _really _bad." House said.

"Oh. How bad? Like… small bad? Or GINORMOUS bad?" Carson shouted and grabbed the cane from Jake, flinging it out to illustrate his point of how bad the pain was.

"Ginormous. Now put the cane down." House laughed, "Before your mom sees."

"Kay dad. Come on J-Dawg!" Carson and Jake ran back to where they had 'tied up' Leah on the swing.

She had been sitting there with her arms tied to the sides of the swing with two scarves and pretending to be captured.

From the lounges on the other side of the decking to where House and Chase were, Cameron and Cuddy were watching their kids play out of the corners of their eyes.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh… um…" Cameron grinned, "I'm pregnant again."

"OHMYGOD!" Cuddy exclaimed, her eyes widening and she reached over to hug her best friend happily.

"Shhh… I haven't told Rob yet." Cameron whispered in Cuddy's ear as she hugged her.

"Why not?" Cuddy asked, pulling back.

"Because I only found out this morning." Cameron was still beaming excitedly. Cuddy was grinning stupidly at her, she was almost as excited at Cameron was.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"Probably today sometime…" Cameron smiled.

"How far along are you?" Cuddy asked.

"Just over a month." Cameron said, "Only eight months until the pain of labour happens again." She laughed.

"Ohh my god. That was… you were lucky, you only had one kid." Cuddy laughed, "I had twins."

"I remember very well." Cameron smirked, she had been the one delivering Cuddy's babies, and remembered how much Cuddy had wanted to kill House during that time. Cuddy laughed at the memory,

"What exactly did I call him again? A demon spawn?"

"A demon spawn from the drug addict's section of hell!" Cameron said laughing hysterically, and Cuddy was laughing just as hard.

At this moment, House walked over to them from the barbeque,

"Lunch's ready… what are you two ladies laughing about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing…" Cameron said airily, making House wonder.

"Okay." He said, still wondering what it was about… probably him.

"DAAAAAAAADDDDDD!! MOOOOOOMM!! ALLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!" Carson yelled as he ran over towards the three.

"Yes honey?" Cuddy asked.

"YouhavetocomeseeLeeLeewalktheplank!" He chattered away, "It'sgoingtobeverycoolandyouhavetosee!"

"After lunch, Cars." Cuddy stood up from her lounge.

"Nooo! Mom! Ithastobenow!" Carson protested.

"Make it quick alright?" House said, picking up Carson who started to punch the air.

"DAD! DAD!" He squealed.

"I think I'll make _you _walk the plank." House joked as he carried him towards the swing set in the corner where Leah and Jake were.

Chase turned off the barbeque and put the food on a plate, he too had been called to watch the walking off of the plank. The two moms walked over slowly, and talking softly to one another.

"I can't believe they still play this game." Cuddy laughed.

"Yeah, me neither… but they're more careful now." Cameron said.

About 6 months ago, Leah had walked the plank, and it was a tree branch only a metre off the ground, but because the boys made her do it blindfolded, she had fallen off. The kids had put some pillows under the tree, but it didn't stop Leah from fracturing her ankle.

For the next 2 months, the boys had been banned from cartoons, pirate games and play dates except on weekends. As soon as Leah's ankle had healed however, the 3 of them were back to wrestling and pirate games all over again.

"Mom look!" Carson called, bouncing excitedly as his sister was walking on a beam of wood, about 2ft off the ground, balanced on two logs he and Jake had gotten from the wood pile.

"I'm looking." Cuddy laughed.

Jake and Carson prodded at a blindfolded Leah, who was walking along the plank slowly, one foot after another.

"Arr! Me hearties! She's nearly at th'end!" Jake said in a pirate voice, standing on a chair he and Carson had dragged outside to be the pirate ship.

"Eek!" Leah squealed for sound effects.

"Arr harr harr!" Carson laughed along evilly from where he stood tall on another chair.

Leah only had one more step to go before she would step off the plank onto a picnic rug, and a pile of pillows. The two boys were having fun poking Leah gently with sticks and acting like pirates.

Leah stepped out off the edge of the plank and started to fall but before she could fall completely, House swooped her up into his arms.

"Ahhh!" She squealed and tore the blindfold from her eyes.

"You're my captive now! And I say it's lunchtime!" House snarled.

"Arr arr!" Carson said racing for the table on the decking, "You can't beat me!"

Jake chased after him, with Chase jogging as well to pretend to be racing too. The two moms followed slowly, both smiling as their families raced along for lunch

.xXx.

That night, after Chase, Cameron and Jake had gone home, House and Cuddy were in their bedroom after making sure their kids were asleep. House was about to get changed for bed until he had a wicked idea. He turned to look at his wife with a smirk.

"What?" She asked him when she saw the smirk.

"Striptease... for old time's sake?" He grinned at her.

Cuddy dropped the pajamas she was holding onto the floor and walked over to him near the bed.

"I think I can do that..." She smirked sexily at him and pushed him back on the bed before slowly undoing her top button...

.xXx.

**THAT'S THE END. Review one last time? :)**


End file.
